


Chapel

by RocknRollZombie



Series: Not your typical I Do [2]
Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M, Marriage, No Dialogue, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: The in between of chapter 1 and 2 of Elope.





	Chapel

It’s not a traditional wedding, there’s no priest, no church, no relatives. They packed whatever they could, and left their small hometown. 

She’s wearing jeans, and a blouse, and not a white dress. There’s no bouquet of flowers, her father isn’t walking her down the aisle, her mother isn’t fussing over her hair and making sure that she looks perfect for her big day.  Her siblings aren’t annoying her, her aunt isn’t wishing her the best. She seventeen and making the biggest mistake of her life that she knows for a fact is what her mother would have been yelling at her. She’s seventeen leaving town to go off with her boyfriend. 

He isn’t wearing a suit, or dress shoes, he wearing his usual jacket, ripped jeans, and boots. He didn’t ask her father for her hand. He proposed in the heat of the moment between the two of them. Even if they waited to get married he doubts his parents would have showed up. His little brother probably would have congratulated him. 

It’s not in church surrounded by friends,and family where they share vows.  It’s in a living room of a man’s house where they exchange words of being with one another in their own way for the rest of their lives after they signed the certificate. It’s in a justice of peace where they promise to be always committed to one another. 


End file.
